The goal o this study is to determine the frequency of persons with clinically relevant GLA (the Fabry disease gene) variants among patients with heart and kidney disease in the general population. We hypothesize that GLA gene variants, rarely considered in persons with cardiovascular and renal disease may be relatively common and modifiable genetic risk factors.